¿Una oportunidad?
by Maki nyan
Summary: Sora y Pile se aman sin saberlo, sus amigas idean un plan para que éstas terminen juntas, pero no cuentan con la aparición de un miembro de Milky Holmes que hará desesperar a Pile por insinuarse con su tsundere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un pequeño especial por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Pile-sama dkdnkd gracias a Pastito que me apoyó desde que le conté y también por su "ayuda" kfndkd Pastito te amo y esu, espero que les guste, nos vemos en la próxima.**_

* * *

Ah, no sé qué es lo que hago aquí, en un momento estoy durmiendo en mi bella y cómoda cama y ahora estoy en medio de una discusión para ver en donde comeremos. Nan-chan, Shika-chan, Mimorin y yo estábamos en la casa de la primera porque a la tercera se le ocurrió que nos reunamos a comer como amigas y bla bla bla, volviendo al tema, Nan-chan quería comer algo tradicional, Shika-chan quería probar la comida italiana y Mimorin quería comida china, a mi me daba lo mismo.

-¡Soramaru! -me gritaron al unísono asustando me-

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? -Mimorin me miró seria-

-¿Quizá? -las miré con algo de terror- pe-pero aún no entiendo porqué discutimos por una estupidez como ésta

-Porque Yoshinon es muy tradicionalista, ¡hay que probar cosas nuevas!

-¿Tradicionalista yo?, no porque me guste la comida japonesa voy a ser tradicionalista

-Chi-chicas -intenté llamarlas pero al ver que ninguna me daba su atención decidí llamar a la otra en la habitación- Mimorin

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te va con Ucchi? -le pregunté con picardía-

-¿Po-por qué lo preguntas? -la vi sonrojarse- ¿n-no se supone que estamos discutiendo por qué cosa comer?

-No soy una densa como Nan-chan -la miré con una pequeña sonrisa- si estás en una relación con Ucchi yo te apoyo, somos amigas después de todo ¿no?

-Bu-bueno, vamos bien, mejor de lo que creí

-Eso es bueno, ¿y dónde está?

-¿Ucchi?, está con las demás, querían ver un maratón de películas románticas

-Que cursis -volví a suspirar- así que de eso trataba todo, como no querías estar sola nos arrastraste a Nan-chan, a Shikaco y a mí para hacerte compañía

-Me has pillado jeje -miró por un momento al par que seguía discutiendo- Nan-chan aún no se da cuenta ¿cierto?

-Nop, tampoco Shikaco -cerré los ojos con cansancio- son unas idiotas

-Tú tampoco tienes tanta suerte Soramaru -bajé la mirada algo triste-

-Tampoco es como si fuese su única opción, Pile-chan nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo -lancé un suspiro amargo- _"soy una idiota si pienso en que se fijará en mi, sólo me estoy ilusionando"_

-No quiero verte deprimida Sora -me tomó por los hombros para luego hablar de forma militar- ¡Chicas!

-¡Hai! -se oyó de ambas-

-Shikaco, llama a un restaurante italiano y pide comida para ti, Nanjou, ve a la cocina y prepara algo rápido, yo y Sora comeremos comida china -nos miró a cada una- tenemos que estar listas para ésta noche

-¿Ésta noche? -hablamos las tres al mismo tiempo-

-Iremos a un bar para distraer a Soramaru de su depresión por Pai-chan

-¡Sí!

" _¿Por qué siento que me arrepentiré?, temo por mi vida, esas tres son capaces de todo"_

 **Pov. Pile**

-Pile-chan -me llamó Ucchi-

-¿Sí? -respondí sin despegar mi vista de la película-

-¿Pasa algo?

-Claro que no _"sólo me imagino a Sora-chan y a mí en la escena del beso"_ -pensé sonrojada-

-Pero Pile-chan -habló Rippi- no has dejado de ver la película desde que se besaron y tienes el rostro rojo

-Encuentro interesante la película, sólo eso

-Pero Pile-chan -ésta vez hablo Kussun- hemos visto ésta película ya varias veces y siempre te quedas dormida en el beso

-Ahora me dieron ganas de verlo -intenté no sonar nerviosa-

-Es lo que creo, ¿no es así Ucchi?

-Así es Kussun, es el "Sora infection"

" _Sora… ¿infection?"_

-¿Qué? -dije despegando mi vista de la película-

-¿Qué es el "Sora infection"? -preguntó la inocente Rippi-

-No es na…

-Te has dado cuenta de las miradas que le da a Sora-chan, ¿cierto? -afirmó con la cabeza- y también que anda algunas veces en su propio mundo, o en Soralandia -volvió a afirmar- bien, a eso le llamamos el virus "Sora infection", porque una vez que se le pegó, éste no la dejó, se extiende por todo su cuerpo y ataca más fuerte en su cerebro y corazón -explicó Ucchi- algo así como el "Shikaco infection" o el "Nanjou infection"

-¡Oye! -se quejó Kussun-

-Entonces tengo el "Shikaco infection" -se dijo alarmada- e-eso tiene cura, ¿no es así Ucchi?

-Claro que la hay -respondió- yo tenía el "Mimori infection" y ahora estoy curada

-¿En serio la hay? -pregunté dudosa-

-Así es, ¿les digo cuál es? -todas afirmamos- deben darse un beso y ser pareja

-¿¡Qué!? -gritamos Kussun y yo-

-U-un beso -volteamos la vista hacia donde se encontraba una Rippi sonrojada- con Shika-chan

-No sé de qué se sorprenden -nos miró- sé que todas quieren darle un beso a su amor platónico

-Cállate Ucchi -se sonrojó Kussun-

-Oh vamos Kussun, se te nota a kilómetros que te comes a Nan-chan con la mirada

-¡N-no es verdad!

-Si dices que es mentira es como negar las ganas que le tiene Pai-chan a Soramaru

-No molestes Ucchi -le advertí-

-Oh vamos Pai-chan, sé que quieres estar con Soramaru pero no puedes por miedosa y tsundere, lo de Maki-chan se pega

-¿Cómo qué lo de Maki-chan se pega?

-Lo tsundere obviamente Pile-chan -me respondió Kussun-

-Las odio, a todas -me levanté del sofá en el que estaba para ir a buscar algo para beber-

 **Pov. Ucchi**

-Pile-chan debería ser más sincera, yo lo hice y terminé feliz y de paso con novia

-Lo hará, ellas están destinadas a estar juntas -habló con sabiduría Kussun-

-Suenas igual que Non-chan -le dijo Rippi-

-Lo sé, Nozomi-chan es genial así que yo también lo soy

-Pero que gran ego Kussun, deberías de baja… -fui interrumpida por la canción afraid de mi segundo concept álbum-

-Hablando de ego -me dijo con burla Kussun-

-Cállate -agarré mi teléfono y contesté- ¿Suzu-chan?

 _ **-Hola Aya-chan, ¿estás ocupada esta noche?**_

-No lo creo Suzu-chan, ¿por qué?

 _ **-Las chicas y yo vamos a un bar, así que me preguntaba si quisieras ir con las demás, ¿aceptas?**_

-Claro, pero… ¿Por qué un bar?

 _ **-Soramaru está algo deprimida por el "Pile infection" y la queremos alegrar, llega a dar pena su estado de ánimo**_

-Le diré a las chicas, ¿a qué hora será?

 _ **-A las 22:30 fuera del bar que está cerca de mi casa**_

-Vale, allí estaremos sin falta Suzu-chan

 _ **-Te amo mucho cariño**_

-Yo igual te amo corazón -sonreí mientras me sonrojaba-

-Así que… ¿Corazón? -escuché una voz de burla a mi espalda al tiempo que guardaba el teléfono en mi bolsillo-

-¡Ah! -se escuchó un grito dramático- ¡Te amo Aya-chan, mi bella princesa!

-¡Y yo a ti, mi corazón!

-¡Kussun, Pile! -les grité persiguiendo a ese par- ¡las mataré par de idiotas!

.

.

.

-¡Apresura esas piernas de modelo Pai-chan, no podemos llegar tarde! -le grité desde la entrada de la casa-

-¡No encuentro las llaves de mi casa! -me devolvió el grito desde algún lugar-

-¡Agh! -entré a su casa nuevamente para ayudar la-

-Dónde, dónde, dónde… ¡Ya sé! -salió corriendo a su habitación-

-¡Más te vale que estén allí o te mato!

-¡Ya las encontré! -volvió al salón donde estaba en un principio para luego ir a la puerta-

-Pile-chan idiota, tenemos 15 minutos para llegar… lo mejor será correr

-Pero no quiero, queda muy lejos -me dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Tendremos que hacerlo, es más rápido que esperar un colectivo -nos apresuramos en salir- los bailes son con tacones ¿no?

-Sí, pero no son tan altos

-Pero podemos ir, son sólo un par de cuadras

-¡Agh!, como digas

.

.

.

-Ya… llegamos…

-¿Ucchi y Pai-chan? -nos habló Rippi- ¿Por qué estaban corriendo?

-Porque… a la maldita… idiota de aquí -señalé a Pile- se le habían… perdido las llaves de su casa

-Así que… nos quedamos buscando las llaves… y cuando las encontré… quedaban cinco minutos para que llegáramos a la hora…

-Pero… chicas -empezó a decir Kussun- aún faltan veinte minutos para que todas lleguen, Mimo-chan dijo que llegarían a las once y son las… diez con cuarenta minutos

-¡Uchida Aya! -me tomó por los hombros- ¡te voy a matar!

" _¡Voy a morir!"_

-¿Pile-chan?

" _¿Sora?... ¡Sora!"_

-¡Soramaru-chan! -me lancé hacia Sora-

-¿Ucchi? -me abrazó para no perder el equilibrio- ¿Qué hacías Pile-chan?

 **Pov. Pile**

" _¿¡Sora!?"_

-¿Ah?... Yo… Na-nada

-¿Ucchi?

-¡Soramaru! -Ucchi se aferró más a Sora- Pai-chan me quería ahorcar

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque la hice correr un poco -fingió sollozar- so-sólo confundí la hora

-Ya Ucchi, tranquila -le acarició la cabeza-

" _¡Te voy a matar Ucchi!"_

-Y-ya estoy mejor Soramaru-chan -se fue separando de Sora al ver mi mirada asesina- ¿y las chi-chicas?

-¿Mmh? Deben de llegar en algunos minutos más, o eso me dijo Emitsun

-Esperemos aquí, aún no quiero entrar -habló Kussun-

-Claro, como no corriste desde la casa de Pile-chan

-Ya cállate Ucchi -me acerqué a ella para susurrarle- mantén la boca cerrada y tampoco te acerques a Sora si no quieres caer muerta en medio de un callejón

-Co-como digas

-Así me gusta -sonreí-

-¡Chicas!

-No es necesario gritar Mimorin -le recriminó Nan-chan-

-Vale, vale, ¡Emitsun!

-¡Que no grites!

-¡Pero si has gritado tú igual!

-¡Sólo porque colmas mi paciencia!

-Yoshinon, tranquila ¿sí?

-Agh… como quieras Shika-chan

-Na-Nan-chan…

-¡Kussun! -se asustó cuando mi amiga le habló- _"Interesante…_ _"_

-¿Pu-puedo hablar algo contigo Nan-chan?

-Cla-claro que sí Kussun -ambas se fueron a un lado donde no serían escuchadas-

-Van a terminar juntas -dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas-

-A la hora que llegas Emitsun, para ti también va Shikaco

-Perdón Mimo-chan, pero estaba algo lejos de mi casa

-Bueno, lo importante es que llegaron ¿no? -defendió a Emitsun y a Shikaco- _"Yo también quiero que me defienda…"_

-Bien, llamemos a las tortolitas de allá -dijo con burla Shikaco- ¡Nan-chan, deja de comerte a Kussun y ven!

-¡No molestes Shika-chan! -le respondió sonrojada-

-No es necesario que te enojes Nan-chan, hazlo por mí

-Co-como digas… Aina

-Gracias Yoshino

" _Iugh… demasiado amor"_

-No es necesario que te pongas celosa Pai-chan -me susurró Ucchi-

-Ya deja de molestarme porque me sigues dando razones para matarte y dejarte en un sucio callejón

-Va-vale, ¡Su-Suzu-chan!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Po-porque no mejor entramos al bar, s-se está haciendo algo tarde hehe

-¿Vale?

-¡Vamos a disfrutar! -gritó Shika-chan-

-No grites tarada -Nan-chan le pegó en la cabeza-

-Kussun, controla a tu mascota -Shikaco se fue a abrazar a Rippi- mi lindo angelito, Yoshinon da miedo enamorada

-Eso es porque tú la provocas Yurika-chan -la abrazó mientras entraban al bar junto a las demás-

-Me siento ignorada -susurré-

-Concuerdo contigo Pile

-So-Sora…

-¿Sí? -me miró con sus bellos ojos color café oscuro-

-Va-vamos con las chicas -aparté la mirada sonrojada-

-Como tú digas Pile-chan

Al entrar nos encontramos a las demás en una mesa algo apartada, ya con bastantes tragos y vasos para cada una.

-Vamos chicas, ¡hay que festejar! -Kussun levantó el vaso con vodka-

-¿Qué y cuánto a tomado? -pregunté-

-Vodka -respondió con tranquilidad Nan-chan- y… una botella completa

-Pero… sólo han pasado 5 minutos desde que entraron…

-Aina estaba ansiosa por "festejar" -me respondió Nan-chan abrazando por la cintura a su, ahora, borracha novia-

-Nada de volverse acarameladas por favor -suplicó Sora-

-Diles a ellas -habló Rippi apuntando a Ucchi y Mimori-

" _Dios, ¿acaso no se pueden aguantar?"_ ambas se estaban besando de una manera salvaje, Ucchi arriba de Mimo-chan y ésta la tocaba descaradamente su cintura, espalda y piernas.

-¡Dejen sus cochinadas para después! -les gritó Sora pegando le a cada una en la cabeza-

-N-no es nuestra culpa… hip… que no te puedas… besar con Pa… -Mimorin no terminó de hablar porque Sora le había tapado la boca-

-Te callas o juro que te mataré y te dejaré en un sucio callejón infestado de ratas -le amenazó Sora- _"Así que tiene lo mismo en mente…"_

-Bien chicas -habló Emitsun- ¿y si vamos a bailar?, quiero conocer gente nueva

-Yo paso -contesté- me duelen mucho los pies y quiero descansar

-Yo tampoco voy

-¿Eh?, Soramaru~ hay que disfrutar -se levantó Kussun-

-No gracias, técnicamente fui arrastrada para venir

-Vale, como tú digas Soramaru-chan -le contestó Mimori-

-Vamos de una vez chicas

-Estás ansiosa Shika-chan, ¿por qué será?

-Eso es porque mi lindo angelito está conmigo

-Pe-pero Yu-Yurika-chan, n-no somos nada

-Pero ahora sí ángel -besó a Rippi en los labios-

-Yu…rika-chan -después de reaccionar gritó- ¡Ya estoy curada!

" _¿Es en serio?"_

-Ya váyanse de aquí, malditas melosas

-Pobre Soramaru, tan solita que está y por eso gruñe tanto

-¡Que te calles de una vez Mimori Suzuko!

-¡Oblígame llanero solitario!

-¡Ahora sí que te mato y te dejo en ese sucio callejón!

-Sora, tranquilízate -la detuve de un posible homicidio-

-Agh… bien

-¡Dominada! -gritaron todas una vez que estaban a una distancia segura-

-¡Cállense!

-¿Are?, ¡Soramaru-chan!

-¿Izumi-san?, ¡hola!

" _¿¡Kitta-san!?"_

 **Pov. Sora**

-No pensé que estarías aquí, ven, siéntate -le indiqué el asiento a mi lado-

-Con gusto Soramaru-chan -se sentó muy cerca de mí por lo que me moví un poco- ¡ah! Pile-san, no la había visto

-Sí, claro -Pile se alejó un poco de nosotras-

-Pile-chan

-¿Qué? -me respondió seca- _"Me duele su indiferencia…"_

-Na-Nada, no te preocupes

-Ven Soramaru, vamos a bailar un rato -me arrastró Izumi-

-Pe-pero ¿y Pile-chan? -dije preocupada-

-Déjala que se amargue sola -me sonrió coqueta- nosotras vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche So-ra-chan~

-¿E-está bien?...

Al llegar a la pista de baile, Izumi se puso a bailar muy apegada, su cuerpo se apegaba lo más que podía al mío, moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma coqueta. Movió sus manos hasta las mías y las colocó en su cintura poniéndonos más cerca. Luego de eso, levantó lentamente sus brazos, tocando de forma descarada todo lo que había, para abrazar mi cuello, quedando a un par de centímetros de distancia para que nuestros labios se tocaran.

-I-Izumi-san

-¿Sí? -dijo sonriendo coqueta- _"Se nota que ha estado bebiendo, ella no es así de lanzada"_

-E-estas muy cerca Izumi-san

-Eso es la parte buena, por fin puedo tener a mi linda Sora-chan conmigo

-E-estas borracha, no deberías de decir todas esas cosas a la ligera

-Puede que haya tomado un poco de cerveza pero lo que digo es verdad Soramaru -se empezó a acercar-

-Pe-pero -intenté quejarme pero Izumi puso un dedo en mis labios-

-Sólo mantente callada y bésame So-ra-chan~

Me quedé congelada, no sabía que hacer. El que me contara todo eso me impactó _"¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ , sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi boca, ya habíamos empezado a rozar nuestras narices haciendo que me sonrojara. _"Estoy perdida… no quiero besar a nadie que no sea Pile pero… sé que eso no pasará nunca, además… Izumi-san es bastante atractiva"_. Casi por impulso, me fui acercando, apreté más su cintura para que nuestro contacto fuese mayor. Ya estábamos a nada de besarnos cuando siento un fuerte tirón a mi vestido. _"¿¡Qué demonios!?"_

-Suéltala

-¿Y eso por qué Pile-san?

" _¿¡Pile!?"_

-No te pertenece

-Y a ti tampoco, ¿o me equivoco? Además, Sora-chan no me detuvo, ni me alejó, podría decirse que -la miró desafiante- ella sí quería besarme

-No importa -su voz se notaba agridulce- aún así no tienes el derecho de besarla, Kitta-san

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque es la vida de mi amiga, y no dejaré que alguien como tú se la quede

-Como si eso fuese la verdadera razón, ¿por qué no dices la verdad?

-Es verdad lo que digo, pero si no me crees -la miró dura- me vale mierda tu opinión

Sentí su mano apretando la mía, luego de eso un leve tirón y tuve que empezar a caminar porque si no lo hacía podría caer.

-¿Pi-Pile-chan?

-…

-¿E-estas enojada? _"¿¡Por qué pregunté eso!?"_

-…

-Pile-chan… contesta… -ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde estábamos, así que preferí sentarme al lado de Pile mientras ésta seguía parada-

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Po-por qué me sacaste de allí?

-¿Quieres volver?, anda, no te volveré a detener de nuevo

-Pile-chan…

-Anda a besarte con… con esa

-…no voy a ir…

-Deberías de ir, te la estabas pasando bien con ella -vi en sus ojos un par de lágrimas queriendo salir- déjame sola, ya no sirve de nada preocuparme por ti

-No digas eso…

-Ya déjame sola… vete con tu chica

-Ella no es… quien tiene mi corazón

-¿Entonces?... ¿¡Por qué te ibas a besar con ella!?... ¿¡Por qué!?... Si no la amas… ¿¡Por qué Sora, por qué!?

-¿¡Qué más querías que hiciera!?... ¡Mi amor no es correspondido!... ¡Ella no me ama y nunca lo hará!... sufro todos los días por ello… ¡Preferiría enamorarme de Izumi-san que de…

" _¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso… suave que siento en mis labios?...¿q-qué?... pero si son… ¡Son los labios de Pile!"_

Pile me había agarrado de las mejillas levantándome hacia arriba para que nuestros labios se tocaran, me había sorprendido pero después de unos segundos quise responder el beso pero ella ya había separado la unión de nuestras bocas.

-Cállate ya…

-Pile…

-Deja de hablar de la persona a la que amas… me destrozas el corazón Soramaru… el saber que… alguien más tiene tu corazón… -sus lágrimas no paraban de bajar- saber que alguien más te tendrá… y esa persona no seré yo…

-…

-Te amo Sora… te amo más que a la música… más que a nada… ¡Te amo! -se tapó el rostro para que no la viera llorar pero aún así sus sollozos se escuchaban- me-mejor me voy…

-¡No! -la abracé- no te vayas… no ahora que sé que me amas…

-¿Sora?...

-Te amo Pile… te amo… y… no puedo dejar que te vayas… te necesito Pile, te necesito más que el poder respirar… sin ti no podría subsistir

-…

-Pile… -la hice voltearse, haciendo que quedara frente a mí- te amo

-Yo… -de sus ojos empezaron a salir nuevas lágrimas- yo también te amo Sora -me abrazó fuertemente-

-Mi linda tsundere -me separé-

-Mou, no soy ninguna tsundere Sora-chan -se sonrojó-

-Sí, como tú digas ojou-sama

-¡Sora!

-Hahaha

-So-ra-chan~ -un cuerpo se afirmó de mi brazo-

-¿I-Izumi-san?

-Fuera de aquí Kitta-san

-¿Por qué me hechas Pile-san?, Soramaru no es de tu propiedad, así que mejor comparte

-¿Eso crees? -dijo con una voz tétrica- _"Pile da mucho miedo estando celosa"_

 **Pov. Pile**

" _Ya es hora de dejar en claro que Sora es mía"_

-Sí, eso creo Pile-san -acercó su rostro de pu… su estúpido rostro al de Sora- además, Sora tiene ganas de que le dé el beso que quiere

-Lo lamento Kitta-san pero -atraje a Sora abrazándola por la cintura- ésta tsundere es mía

-¡Ja!, pruébalo

-Como tú ordenes -levanté mis brazos a su cuello para atraerla hacia mí- y también lo hago para que aprendas a no tocar lo que es mío -luego de decir eso, besé a Sora de una manera muy apasionada-

-¡Agh!, váyanse al carajo

Sonreí inconsistentemente en medio del beso al escuchar a Kitta-san decir aquello.

-Ara~, no se pongan melosas, no queremos verlas teniendo sexo aquí -nos separamos rápido con nuestros rostros sonrojados-

-No las interrumpas Mimo-chan, después de todo estabas haciendo lo mismo con Ucchi -dijo Emitsun-

-Mejor se van a un motel -nos dijo con picardía Shika-chan-

-¡Que se callen todas! -gritó Sora más sonrojada que el pelo de Maki-

-Ya cálmate pequeña tsundere -se burló Nan-chan-

-¡N-no soy ninguna tsundere!

-¡Miren todos! -exclamó Kussun un poco sobria- ¡Hay NicoMaki en vivo!

-¡Traigan una cámara! -bromeó Ucchi- _"Menos mal que Rippi no es tan molesta como ellas"_

-Ya chicas -dijo Rippi- mañana las molestan, dejen que asimilen todo eso de que están juntas primero

" _Tenía mi fe en ti Rippi"_

-Ca-cállense malditas idiotas -siguió quejándose Sora-

-Oh, vamos tsundere-chan, es divertido molestarte

-Maldita Mimorin -gruñó mi tsundere-

-Calma Sora-chan -le abracé la cintura con mi mano-

-¡Kyaaa! -gritó Shika-chan- ¡NicoMaki!

-Idiotas… Ne, Pile-chan

-¿Qué sucede Sora-chan?

-Va-vamos a un lugar más privado

-Más privado…

-Soramaru te quiere comer Pai-chan -me susurró Ucchi-

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Que quiere hacer tijera contigo Pile-chan -respondió traviesa Shika-chan en voz alta-

" _Que Sora quiere hacer… ¿¡Qué cosa!?"_

-¡NicoMaki hard! -gritó Mimorin-

-¡Kussun trae la cámara rápido!

-¡Ya cállense malditas idiotas!

-So-Sora… ¿¡Q-qué tu qué!?

-¡N-no voy a hacer eso!

-Al principio no lo negaste Soramaru

-¡Deja de arruinar las cosas Mimorin! -Sora se acercó a Mimo-chan zarandeándola-

-So-Sora, tranquila -la separaba Nan-chan de Mimo-chan-

-No es mi culpa que Mimori tenga la boca tan suelta

-Pero tampoco es culpa de Suzu-chan que ustedes dos se coman con la mirada

-Que no… -le sostuve el brazo- ¿Pile-chan?

-Tú anda a por Mimo-chan, que yo a ésta la mato con mis propias manos -dije con la mirada ensombrecida-

-¡Su-Suzu-chan yo te elijo! -lanzó a Mimo-chan hacia nosotras pero no contó con que ésta le tomara la mano-

-Primero que nada… ¡No soy un pokemon! -gritó Mimorin mientras abrazaba a Ucchi- y segundo… ¡Corre!

-Se van a escapar -me dijo Sora-

-Cuando las veamos de nuevo van a sentir toda mi furia pero por ahora -la miré para luego tomarla de la mano- quiero que vayamos a un lugar

-Suena sospechoso -me dijo ignorando a las molestas de nuestras amigas- pero quiero ver de que lugar hablas

-Jeje entonces vamos de una vez So-ra-chan -le sonreí ampliamente-

.

.

.

Luego de haber salido de aquel bar, ignorando por completo a las chicas, nos fuimos caminando hacia mi departamento. En el trayecto nos fuimos hablando de todo lo que se nos ocurría hasta el punto de ver quién era la que se sonrojaba más, lo cual mi tsundere siempre ganaba. Íbamos de la mano, ninguna de las dos quería separar esa pequeña pero linda unión que teníamos, era como si nos completara y que si nos soltábamos sentiríamos un vacío, o al menos era lo que yo sentía.

-Pile-chan

-¿Sí?

-T-te…

-¿Sora?, habla más fuerte para que pueda escucharte bien

-T-te… te… yo… esto… t-te amo… Pile-chan -escucharle decir eso me sorprendió-

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña tsundere -le abracé-

-¿Pequeña?, soy mal alta que tú

-Y eso me encanta porque quedamos perfectamente bien cuando te abrazo -hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma que Sora desprendía- y lo dije porque yo soy mayor que tú por un año

-No hay tanta diferencia, al menos yo parezco mayor -nos separamos para seguir caminando de la mano hacia mi departamento-

-Mi cutis es tan perfecto que no me deja envejecer

-Como usted diga Pile-sama

-¿Sama?, ¿dónde quedó el chan?

-Se fue por presumida y por parecerte a una ojou-sama

-¡No soy una ojou-sama!

-Ajá sí y Nan-chan es la más alta de todas

-No seas tan mala -al darme cuenta ya estábamos llegando, por lo que empecé a sacar las llaves para abrir la entrada-

-Es imposible no burlarse -me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Me encanta esa sonrisa que tienes, es muy bella -abrí la puerta dejando que Sora pasara primero para luego entrar yo y cerrarla- y tus labios son muy bonitos

-¿M-m-mis labios?

-Claro, tienen una forma tan extraña que los hace ver únicos -me había acercado a ella por lo que toque sus labios con mis dedos- me gustan y no pararía, ni mucho menos me cansaría de besarlos

-¿T-te gustan? -se había sonrojado, quedando casi del mismo color que el pelo de Maki-

-Me encantan -me paré de puntitas- y en éstos momentos quiero besarlos y no detenerme en mucho tiempo, de ser posible… nunca

Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba en ese momento, uniendo nuestros labios de forma desesperada y necesitada. Había subido mis brazos a su cuello para que nuestras bocas no se separaran en ningún momento, mientras Sora había llevado sus brazos a mi cintura acercando nuestros cuerpos lo más que podíamos.

Necesitaba más contacto, quería sentir su piel rozar la mía, quería tocar cada parte de ella y aprendérmelo de memoria, quiero conocer sus puntos débiles, quiero conocer ese lado que no le ha mostrado a nadie.

" _Quiero hacerla mía"_

Me separé agitada de ella, en el transcurso de querer regular nuestra respiración, le tomé de la mano y la conduje a mi habitación. Cuando ya habíamos llegado no aguanté más y empecé a desvestirla, le saqué su pequeña chaqueta de cuero, llevé mis manos a su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido y mientras hacía aquello me dispuse a besar, lamer, chupar y morder su cuello, Sora dejaba escapar leves gemidos y jadeos, los escuchaba tan perfectamente que hacían que mi excitación fuera mayor.

-Mmh~… P-Pile-chan…

Ya había sacado su vestido y éste había quedado en el suelo, por lo que me separé para sacarme yo mi propio vestido pero sus manos detuvieron mi tarea.

-Déjame… hacerlo yo… Pile-chan -me miraba suplicante y con el rostro completamente sonrojado-

-Como quieras Sora-chan

Con algo de nerviosismo, Sora se acercó y empezó deshacer mi corta chaqueta negra, cuando ésta fue retirada hizo lo mismo que yo, sus labios jugaban con mi cuello mientras sus manos sacaban mi vestido con facilidad. Sus labios quemaban, eran una adicción, quería tenerlos en mi cuerpo lo más pronto posible.

-So-Sora~…

Un gemido escapó de mi boca al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi plano abdomen, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas para darle un desesperado beso donde nuestros labios y lenguas eran partícipes de este caliente y necesitado encuentro. Sora llevó sus manos a mi cintura para apegarme a su cuerpo, podía sentir su piel junto a la mía, arrastré a Sora hacia la cama sin cortar en ningún momento el beso, necesitaba más, quería más.

Al encontrar la cama hice que Sora se sentara en ella mientras yo me posicionaba arriba de la linda tsundere, quería escuchar su voz gritando de placer y suplicando por más.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén, me separé de Sora, empujándola para que quedara recostada en la cama sin nada en la parte superior, quería verla completamente desnuda, por lo que llevé mis manos a sus pantis y se las saqué con cuidado, rozando un poco su centro y sus muslos.

Por primera vez la veía así, agitada, desnuda, excitada, podía ver su cuerpo completo con total claridad y calma, ya no había nada ni nadie que me impidiera observarla detalladamente. Ella es simplemente…

-Hermosa -dije susurrando pero a falta de algún otro sonido, mi voz se escuchó de forma clara por lo que la hizo sonrojar-

-Pi-Pile-chan es injusta -llevó sus manos al seguro de mi sostén que estaba en la parte de adelante para poder sacarlo- yo también quiero… verte desnuda

-Como quieras Sora -dejé que continuase sacando las pocas prendas, por no decir ninguna, que me quedaban-

En cuanto desabrochó mi sostén me lo sacó sin miramientos, dirigió sus manos a mis muslos acariciándolos de arriba abajo, llegando al borde de mis pantis las fue deslizando y con algo de ayuda mía pudo sacarlas.

-Eres perfecta Pile…

-Tú también lo eres Sora -besé levemente sus labios-

 **Pov. Normal**

Ambas chicas se miraban con deseo, sus ojos reflejaban lo que querían y sentían, sin esperar más, ambas se unieron en una nueva batalla de besos, estrujándose lo más que podían, sus cuerpos desnudos de tocaban pero aún así para ellas no era suficiente esa cercanía por lo que cada vez se empujaban más. De vez en cuando sus centros se rozaban y provocaba que un par de gemidos salieran de sus labios.

-Pile… hazme… Mmh… tuya -le dijo Sora en medio de algunos gemidos-

-Sí…

Pile, deseosa, bajó sus labios, dirigiéndolos a el cuello de Sora, había empezado de nuevo a jugar con el, dejando varias marcas que no se borrarían en un par de días.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, tocando sus costados, su abdomen, cintura y pecho, sin resistirse más, Pile bajó hasta el pecho de su amada, dando besos y mordidas por donde pasaba. Cuando llegó a su destino no dudo ni un segundo para empezar a lamer los pezones de Sora causando que saliera un gran gemido de sus labios.

-¡Aah!

-Sora… -la miró- voy a crear música con éstos dedos, una música que solo yo podré escuchar

Al terminar de decir aquello, Pile dirigió sus manos hacia la parte inferior de Sora, su mano derecha se fue directamente hacia el clítoris de ella mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba sus muslos.

Sora se retorcía de tanto placer, gemido tras gemido decía el nombre de la persona arriba de ella. Pile se separó de ambos senos para mirar a la dueña de su corazón gritar con tanto deseo su nombre.

-Pi-Pile… Aah… ¡Pile!

La mujer que estaba arriba bajó por su abdomen dando besos y lamidas produciendo más placer a la menor que no se abstenía de gemir, por no decir gritar, el nombre de la mayor.

-Sora, voy a meter un dedo dentro -y tal como dijo, se posicionó para que solo un dedo suyo entrara-

-N-no lo digas… sólo… haz lo que quieras

-Vale

Con cuidado de no dañar a su pareja, Pile fue deslizando un dedo dentro hasta el punto en el que ya no podía seguir, por lo que al llegar al límite empezó a moverlo contra las paredes de su interior mientras su boca se dirigía hacia aquel botón hinchado que pedía su atención de forma inmediata.

-N-no… e-está… su…cio… Aah

-No me importa

Ignorando a Sora, Pile saboreo aquel tesoro que, al menos para Pile, era el paraíso mismo. Su dedo y lengua se movían a un ritmo algo apresurado pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la hizo detener ese labor.

-Pi-Pile -la separó con toda la fuerza que encontró- te-terminemos… juntas

-Como tú quieras Sora -se levantó de donde estaba para posicionarse de una manera en el que sus centros quedaran completamente unidos-

Pile comenzó a mover su cadera de forma lenta pero placentera, los jadeos empezaron a escucharse a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la rapidez aumentaba. Por instinto, Sora empezó a mover las caderas, quería acabar con todo porque si no lo hacía sentía que explotaría.

-Mueve… tus caderas… Mmh… más rápido -le pedía suplicante Pile a Sora-

Sin responder de forma verbal, Sora comenzó a seguir el ritmo rápido de Pile, sincronizándose las dos para mayor placer. Sin perder más tiempo, ambas empezaron a aumentar el ritmo para poder sacar toda esa pasión que guardaban por dentro.

-Pi-Pile… voy a… ¡Aah!

-Sora… yo… también… ¡Aah!

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza cuando sintieron que habían llegado al orgasmo, liberando la tensión de sus cuerpos, éstos empezaron a relajarse para que, de forma exhausta, ambas de acostaran al lado de la otra abrazándose y dándose calor corporal para descansar luego de ese apasionado momento.

.

.

.

 **Pov. Sora**

Había empezado a despertar por culpa de los rayos del sol que llegaban a mi rostro, _"¿Era necesario que fuese justo en mi rostro?, sólo quiero seguir durmiendo"_. Iba a moverme para que el sol no me siguiera molestando pero un par de brazos y unos bellos ojos color chocolate me lo impidieron.

-Buenos días Sora

-Bu-buenos días Pile -me sonrojé al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior-

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí -la abracé- fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida

-Así serán desde ahora en adelante

-¿Eh?

-Eres mi novia ¿no? -besó mis labios- ahora me perteneces y no dejaré que nadie, ni mucho menos Kitta-san te toque

-Eres una celosa -le sonreí- pero así como eres me enamoré de ti

-Sora está en modo dere dere -me miró con una sonrisa burlona-

-Mou, ¡Pile! -me di vuelta algo molesta- no soy tsundere

-Admítelo de una vez Sora -empezó a besar mi espalda de forma lenta, dando leves mordiscos y lamidas- ¿o tendré que hacer lo mismo que ayer para que seas más honesta?

-N-no digas esas cosas idiota

-Jajaja ven Sora, date la vuelta -le hice caso a lo que me pidió-

-¿Qué?

-Dime Eriko

-¿Eriko?, pensé que no te gustaba que te dijeran así

-Pero si sólo sale de tus labios me fascina -me dio un pequeño beso-

-Cállate ya… E-Eriko -me sonrojé-

-¡Eres tan linda! -se me abalanzó dándome un fuerte abrazo- jeje te amo

-Mou… yo también te amo Eriko -le di un beso que empezó a volverse profundo-

" _ **Espero que mis días sigan así de maravillosos con el amor de mi vida, mi linda Eriko/Sora"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**He aquí un capítulo para ésta historia que apenas comienza, sé que es cortito pero para que el drama no llegue tan rápido van a ser así ckdnkdnd espero que les guste, en especial a Pastito, un poco de felicidad en medio de tanto sufrimiento (causado por mí y mis spoilers NozoNico xD) hace bien fkdndn y esu, ahora ¡vayan a leer!**_

* * *

-¡Eriko idiota!

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Mira como me dejaste el cuello!

-Así sabrán que eres mía

-Son casi imposibles de ocultar, ¿qué le diré a los que pregunten?

-Diles que eres propiedad de Pile-sama

-No seas idiota Eriko, agradece que estamos en invierno

-Pero así te ves sexy -me abrazó- solo en sostén y pantis, me tientan mucho a sacártelas -empezó a meter la mano por mis pantis-

-¡No lo hagas! -me sonrojé- tenemos que ir a la práctica con las chicas para el 5° Live

-Como digas cariño -se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme- pero ésta noche no te salvas preciosa

-¡Eriko!

.

.

.

Íbamos de camino al estudio donde empezaríamos a practicar los pasos de los bailes, nos habíamos tomado de la mano porque íbamos por lugares no tan concurridos y los que pasaban no nos reconocían.

-Ne, Eriko

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te llamo en frente de las chicas?

-Eriko, me gusta que me llames así y las chicas ya saben que estamos juntas, pero tendrías que llamarme Pile cuando salgamos públicamente en entrevistas y todo eso

-Cierto, podrían descubrir lo que tenemos y nuestra carrera estaría en juego

-Pero si eso se da, no voy a negar mi noviazgo contigo

-Yo tampoco Eriko -le sonreí-

-Mou, eres injusta Sora

-¿Por qué lo dices? -no respondió, sólo sentí un tirón a mi mano arrastrándome hacia un callejón-

-…

-¿Erik…? -un par de labios se posaron en los míos de forma desesperada-

Me había apegado a ella, sosteniendo mi cintura con sus brazos para que no me separase. Sus besos al principio fueron lentos pero ahora eran apasionados y con desesperación, sin dudar un segundo más me dediqué a corresponderle aquel acalorado beso.

-No sé… si pueda aguantar tanto tiempo -me dijo luego de separarnos de aquel beso-

-De qué… hablas Eriko

-De tus labios -los tocó con sus dedos haciendo que me sonrojara- cada vez que sonríes quiero besarlos, son tan… perfectos que… quiero tenerlos para mí sola a toda hora

-Pe-pero recuerda que en público no podemos, con las chicas un poco pero no delante de nuestros jefes, la prensa o los fans

-Lo sé, por eso te arrastré hasta aquí Sora -me dio un casto beso en los labios- ya vamos, tenemos 15 minutos para llegar

-Vamos -tomé su mano en cuanto salimos de aquel callejón-

-¿Cuándo tienes ensayo con Milky Holmes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero ir -me respondió con voz segura-

-¿Ir?, tendría que preguntar si alguien más puede acompañarme -detuve mi hablar un momento al recordar algo- pero creo que sí, parece que una vez vino Ucchi para acompañar a Mimo-chan

-Iré de todas formas, no pienso dejarte sola con Kitta-san

-No voy a estar sola Eriko, Mimo-chan y Mikoi-san estarán conmigo

-Igual no me fío totalmente, eres mía y no quiero que nadie te toque -infló sus mejillas haciendo un tierno puchero-

-Hahaha tranquila Eriko, solo soy tuya y nadie más me va a tener -con la mano que tenía libre le pellizque su mejilla- además, me encanta cuando te pones en modo celosa

-No te burles

-No me burlo, es sólo que me gusta verte así, te ves tierna cuando estás celosa

-Mou, no soy tierna -frunció el ceño-

-Ajá, como digas Eriko y yo soy la más enana del grupo

-Técnicamente estás burlándote de Nan-chan

-Puede ser

-¿De quién te burlas? -escuché una tétrica voz a mis espaldas-

-¡E-Eriko empezó!

-¿¡Co-cómo que yo empecé!?

-De ésta no te salvas Soramaru, me las pagarás

-Perdóname Eriko -le dije con algo de miedo- pero quiero seguir viviendo por un tiempo más -la tomé por los hombros y la lancé hacia Nan-chan-

-¡So-Sora!

Luego de lanzarla hacia la pequeña furia, empecé a correr el corto tramo que quedaba para llegar al lugar de práctica.

" _¡No quiero morir siendo tan joven!"_

 **Pov. Pile**

" _Esa maldita…"_

-Voy a matarla en cuanto la vea -habló Nan-chan-

-Tranquila que la mato yo y ya sé como hacerlo

-¿A sí?

-Sí, como le dije en la mañana… ésta noche no se salva

-Vaya, no creí que llegarían tan lejos

-Era de esperarse ¿no?, Sora es demasiado sexy como para ignorarla

-Esa es demasiada información, por favor omite todo aquello

-Vale, vale -la miré- ¿Y Kussun?, pensé que estarías con ella

-Dijo que quería que viniese hacia aquí para que nos fuéramos juntas a la práctica y bueno, por lo visto se retrasó -empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados-

-Si viene en auto, ¿me podrían llevar? -suspiré- Sora se fue corriendo, la idea era que fuésemos caminando juntas pero estando sola…

-No te preocupes, de seguro que Kussun quiere llevarte

-Gracias Nan-chan

Seguimos caminado un par de minutos, hablamos de todo un poco, hasta del ensayo de Milky Holmes.

-¿También tienes que ir a ensayar con ellas?

-Sí, me han dicho que quieren que estemos todos para arreglar un par de errores o algo así

-¿Kussun y yo podemos ir?

-Claro, después de todo no es muy importante el ensayo, solo debemos afinarnos, coordinar por dónde entraremos y saldremos del escenario y el vestuario

-No es tanto, ¿sabes cuándo tienen que practicar Sora, Mimorin, Sasaki-san y… Ki-Kitta-san?

-No, pero sería mejor que te mantengas alerta, por lo que he visto en algunas prácticas, Kitta-san le coquetea a Sora, pero ésta nunca se da cuenta y no creo que lo siga haciendo contigo a su lado

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, después de todo, lleva enamorada de ti desde que habíamos empezado el segundo año con el proyecto de u's

-¿Hace tanto?, bueno, a decir verdad, a mí me había empezado a atraer por esas fechas

-Es increíble, lo que puede hacer el amor

-Tienes razón Nan-chan

-Me gustaría que Aina estuviera aquí -y como si fuera por arte de magia, un auto se detuvo al lado de nosotras mientras, la antes mencionada, se bajaba-

-¡Yoshino! -Kussun llegó corriendo hacia nosotras lanzándose a los brazos de Nan-chan-

-Te había extrañado Aina

-Yo también Yoshino -ambas se dieron un leve beso- ¿y Sora?

-La maldita se escapó cuando descubrí que me estaba molestando

-¿Por qué eres bajita?

-¡No tu también Aina!

-Pero si yo igual soy bajita -le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-

-Lo sé pero soy la mayor de todas y la más bajita -hizo un puchero- Rippi y Soramaru deberían de ser las más bajitas, ¡no yo!

-Pero así te amo Yoshino -Kussun terminó de decir aquello para lanzarse a los brazos de Nan-chan-

" _Me siento excluida… ¿¡Por qué te tenías que ir Sora!?"_

-¡Eriko!

" _¿Eh?"_

-¿Soramaru? -escuché decir al par meloso-

-¡Eriko! -se lanzó haciendo que la abrazara para no caer-

-¿Q-qué pasa Sora?

-Es… Izumi-san… fue literalmente horrible -alzó su rostro para mirarme, ya que tenía la vista baja-

-¿Por qué lo… -me fijé bien en su rostro encontrando lápiz labial en sus mejillas y cerca de sus labios haciendo que un aura oscura me rodeara-

-Pai-chan… n-nosotras nos vamos adelantando

-¿Eriko?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Cla-claro

-¿Cuánto tiempo es el que me darían en la cárcel por homicidio?

-¡No hagas nada estúpido!

-¿Por qué no?, nos libraríamos de la basura

-Porque si lo haces no podremos estar juntas todo el tiempo -hizo un puchero-

-De acuerdo, pero si veo que se vuelve a sobrepasar tendrás que ir con nuestros hijos a visitarme a la cárcel

-¿¡Hi-hijos!? -se sonrojó-

-Claro, quiero 2 niñas para enseñarles sobre la moda

-Pe-pero… aún no nos casamos… como para tener hijos -dijo sonrojada en un tono de voz bajito-

-Tendría que comprar un anillo… entonces, ¿nos casamos la semana que viene?

-¡A-apenas llevamos 1 día de novias!

-¿Se te hace mucho?, ¿te parece bien… pasado mañana?

-¡Eriko!

-¿No quieres?

-S-si quiero, pero es muy rápido, además sería un gran escándalo si nos ven con anillos de compromiso

-Está bien, pero me quiero casar antes de los 35, ¿ya?

-Está bien Eriko -tomó mi mano- ya vamos a la práctica que sino nos regañan por llegar tarde

-¿Por qué eres tan linda Sora?

-Porque tengo a la mejor novia del mundo y eso me hace querer ser la más linda del mundo para que sólo me mire a mí

-¡Me encantas Sora! -me lancé a sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso-

-E-estamos en público idiota -su rostro estaba bastante rojo- espera a que lleguemos al estudio y…

-¡La práctica! -gritamos ambas a la par mientras empezábamos a correr-

-¡Es tu culpa Eriko!

-¡¿Cómo qué mi culpa!?

-¡Es tu culpa por besarme!

-¡Pero es tu culpa ser tan irresistible!

-¡Mou, ya cállate y sigue corriendo!

Íbamos tomadas de la mano, no nos soltamos en ningún momento, nuestra pequeña "discusión" hizo que me saliera una gran sonrisa al ser tan afortunada de tener a Sora conmigo.

" _Espero que nada nos haga separarnos"_

.

.

.

 **En un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas…**

-Ya veremos quién ríe al final y quién se queda con la linda de So-ra-ma-ru-chan~


End file.
